


Punishment

by iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, generally kinky ianthony goodness B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anthony destroys Ian's stuffie for a gamebang punishment, how does Ian get back at his boyfriend? (Consensual nsfw goodness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> completely unedited whoops also based on the gamebang "we slaughter helpless creatures" so watching that before reading might help

"Oh, come on babe, I know you didn't care about that stuffie that much." Anthony snorted, a wide smirk playing at his lips as he felt Ian's anger practically radiating off of him in the passenger seat. Anthony hummed, smirking as he parked and watched Ian stomp into the house with crossed arms and anger in his eyes. Sticking his hands into his pockets, Anthony followed his boyfriend inside quickly with a wide grin. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't excited, excited to know just what Ian planned to do after what Anthony had done to Sulley.

Almost immediately, Anthony found himself shoved quickly against the wall near the door, Ian's face close to his own as hands pinned him tightly. "Why hello." He muttered, smirking still as Ian's grip tightened on him.

"Shut up, no mercy tonight Padilla." Ian muttered back, pulling his face just out of reach from Anthony as his boyfriend tried to kiss him. Placing one hand over Anthony's mouth to stop any of his snark, Ian tugged at Anthony's wrist and pulled him off down the hall, fast enough to make Anthony stumble but not fall.

"Strip, lie down, and no talking." Ian snarled, obviously still pissed as he quickly moved towards the closet to grab the small, well used box. He turned back to see Anthony still sitting there with a smirk, and moved over and shoved his boyfriend back. "What did I fucking say?" He snapped, his hand pressing against Anthony's neck with just enough pressure to keep him down.

"Strip, lie down, and no talking." Anthony mocked him quietly, his eyes staring back into Ian's. His excite grew as he saw Ian take a deep breath, and he grinned slightly. Ian being pissed always led to a good night for Anthony.

"And what did you do?" Ian muttered, his eyes heavy as he softly squeezed Anthony's throat, cutting off his air just enough to make him choke slightly as a warning. Tonight, he decided, was the night he'd test and push Anthony's limits. He leaned down more, keeping his face stern as he sat on top of Anthony. He listened carefully for their safeword, and lessened the pressure to let Anthony speak.

"N-none of that..." Anthony muttered in reply once he took in another breath, eyes blinking slightly as he felt Ian's weight shift slightly. Anthony's smirk fell again, and he breathed while allowed.

"Now what are you going to do?" Ian murmured against Anthony's lips, keeping him pinned down safely.

"W-what you said..." Anthony muttered, slowly sitting up as Ian's hand moved from his throat and went to their box. A small noise left his lips as Ian's fingers pressed down on his crotch, making his already half hard member twitch. Cheeks flushing, Anthony tugged at his black shirt, throwing it into the corner before lying back and tugging at his jeans. He threw the fabric away, his belt about to follow before Ian snatched it from his hands with a smirk. Slowly, Anthony lied back again, eyeing Ian for a moment before he let out a breath and stayed still, legs twitching slightly from the cool air.

"Good boy." Ian muttered, and he pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips and bit down at his bottom lip softly as he grabbed onto Anthony's hands and pulled them up quickly above him. Using Anthony's belt to tie his hands to the headboard, Ian hummed as he pulled back, smirking widely at Anthony's flushed cheeks and heavy eyes. "Come on Padilla, I've barely started..." He murmured, grinning as he held onto Anthony's neck again to keep him down.

"S-shut up..." Anthony whined quietly, eye flicking to stare over Ian's shoulder before Ian's spare hand quickly turned his head again and forced their eyes to meet.

"Did I say you could speak, or did I ask a question?" He muttered, glaring down at Anthony.

"N-no..." Anthony muttered, a small breath leaving him before Ian's hand warningly squeezed, cutting off his air. Anthony's cheeks flushed again, and he gasped quietly as Ian's hand released it's grip. 

"Then no speaking." Ian mumbled, eyes focused as he pulled away from Anthony, reaching over to grab onto the box. He quietly dug around, smirking slightly as he pulled out a small crop. "I'm gonna make your stomach as red as your face is now." He muttered, smirking as he stood up next to the bed. His hand trailed down Anthony's chest, smirking slightly as he jerked Anthony off for a moment, eyes focused as Anthony's eyes fluttered shut. As Anthony's lips parted, a moan about to leave him, Ian's soft touch was replaced by the sound of the crop smacking against his boyfriend's stomach. His grin grew as Anthony's moan turned into a choked gasp, eyes opening as his back arched slightly. "How'd that feel?" Ian muttered, leaning over him as his fingers trailed softly over the small red mark. 

"Like a breeze..." Anthony muttered, stomach slowly tensing as he met Ian's gaze. Gritting his teeth, Anthony managed to keep his composure as the second snap of Ian's wrist send the crop hitting him again. A small groan left his lips, eyes tightly closed as he slowly relaxed again as Ian's fingers trailed back down to jerk him off slowly. Squirming slightly, Anthony whined quietly and moved his hips up slightly against Anthony's hand before he felt Ian's trail away again. His body tensed up again, anticipating Ian's strike, feeling the power Ian was putting into them slowly growing. 

For what seemed like hours, Ian's pattern continued, his strikes growing harder along with Anthony. Squirming against his bonds, Anthony whimpered quietly and whined out as Ian finally set his crop down. Anthony's stomach burned, feeling faint bruises start to ache. "I-Ian..." He whined louder as his boyfriend turned away from him, hips moving up as he felt himself twitch. By now, his cock leaked onto the sheets, and Anthony let out a needy groan. 

"Hm? You want me baby?" Ian purred, his hand cupping onto Anthony's cheek as he crawled back onto the bed and pressed his other hand against Anthony's neck. "You want me to ride you, get you off? I bet you'd like that, huh..."

Anthony let out a choked groan in response, nodding the little he was allowed as he tried to grind his hips up against Ian. His dick practically begged for attention, and Anthony squirmed and whined loudly. 

"Little slut..." Ian breathed out, smirking as he leaned down and bit at the base of Anthony's neck. He sucked marks into the sweaty skin, grinding himself against Anthony slowly as he listened to Anthony's shaky moans and whines with a satisfied smirk playing at his lips. Anthony's arms tugged at the bonds holding him still, trying to move against Ian as he felt himself being driven mad with need. 

"I-Ian..." He managed to whine loudly. "F-fuck, please I'm sorry, j-just please fuck me..." He begged, eyes staring up at him as he felt himself almost close to tears. "I-I'm sorry, I'll do anything, just f-fucking ride me already..." His voice cracked, hips moving up. A loud moan left him as he finally felt a hand wrap around his dick, spreading lube over him as his eyes rolled back and his back arched. 

Ian's smirk grew, watching his boyfriend come slowly undone as he moved and pushed his spare hand against Anthony's hips, pinning him down as he hovered over his boyfriend. "Ready?" He muttered, and chucked quietly as the only given response was a loud whine. Ian pushed himself down quickly, eyes closing as he stretched around his boyfriend. "F-fuck..." He hissed, the lack of preparation shocking him for a moment as he leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to Anthony's. 

Anthony's body tensed, groaning into the kiss as he enthusiastically pressed his tongue against Ian's and nudged his hips slightly. His eyes closed tighter, moans being swallowed by Ian as they took a moment to adjust. Slowly, Anthony felt the tight heat around him slowly move, creating the friction that he had been begging for. Anthony's voice started to grow horse from the amount of whining he was doing, but as Anthony felt his boyfriend building speed and clenching tightly around him, he could care less. "F-fucking, Ian!" He gasped, back arching up as he tried to buck his hips.

"Y-you're so fucking big, A-Anthony..." Ian hissed, moaning into their kiss as he moved his hips quickly and stared at his boyfriend's pleasure filled face. He took pride in the fact he had driven his boyfriend to this point, and Ian let out a loud gasp as he hit his prostate against Anthony. The spark of pleasure made his stomach clench in the best way possible, and Ian felt himself only moving faster as loud groans left Ian and Anthony both. 

Anthony felt himself close, too soon for his liking from Ian's teasing and punishments. His hips moved up, fucking into Ian as he groaned loudly and opened his eyes enough to look at him. The dark, lusty eyes made him shudder, and Anthony whined out a warning as he tugged harder at his bonds. "F-fucking close..." He groaned, and cried out as he felt Ian bottom out on him, tightly clenched around the base of his cock as Ian's hand gripped onto his throat again. "I-Ian..." He gasped, moaning loudly as he came deep inside his boyfriend. Body slumping, Anthony whimpered quietly as he felt Ian's come on his chest. 

Slowly, Ian managed to pull himself off of Anthony, groaning quietly as he felt his ass ache slightly. Despite his pain, he knew Anthony was worse off as he slowly untied his boyfriend's arms and leaned down to press soft kisses to his skin. "I love you..." He whispered, humming quietly as he ran his hands softly over Anthony's bruised stomach. Whispering to him quietly, Ian cleaned Anthony off with a spare rag, getting him painkillers to swallow quickly before he cuddled close and hugged Anthony carefully to him. "And I forgive, for destroying Sulley..." He muttered, laughing tiredly as his eyes fell shut. 

Anthony smirked slightly, slumping in Ian's arms as he let out a small sigh. "L-love you..." He muttered, resting on the bed. Steadily, Anthony drifted off against Ian's chest as he felt a hand softly rubbing his back. God damn, was he right about Ian being pissed leading to a good night for him...


End file.
